1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-rest, and more particularly relates to a head-rest for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to provide a head-rest on a seat in a motor vehicle. A principal function of the head-rest is to prevent the head of the occupant moving rearwardly, relative to the torso of the occupant, in the event that a rear impact should arise. Also, the head-rest prevents the head of an occupant of the vehicle moving in an undesirable way when the occupant moves back into the seat after being restrained by a seat-belt and/or air-bag, following a frontal impact. However, a head-rest may also find an additional use, especially by a passenger in a motor vehicle, where the head-rest may provide support for the head of the passenger, especially if the passenger wishes to rest or sleep.
A typical head-rest only provides a relatively small area upon which to rest the head. One reason for this is to enable rear seat passengers to enjoy a forward view. In order to provide improved comfort it has been proposed to provide, on a head-rest, elements which move from a retracted position to an extended position, in order to provide more support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,878 discloses an arrangement in which two elements are provided, one located on each side of the central part of the head-rest, the elements being movable axially, that is to say in a direction extending towards the front of the seat, in order to provide improved support. However, the the forwardly extended position, is relatively small.